One Day Too Late
by BonesBird
Summary: Garcia and Lynch are going to be living together. She has misgivings, and when Morgan tells her not too, she asks him why. M/G. First in the "Family" series of stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One Day Too Late  
><strong>**Summary: Garcia and Lynch are going to be living together. She has misgivings, and when Morgan tells her not too, she asks him why. M/G. First in the "Family" series of stories.  
><strong>**Lyrics: One Day Too Late - Skillet**

**Mucho thanks go to my M/G girls on Facebook and Twitter, but especially to the wonderful Ana. Without whom 90% of my fics would never be finished. This is an 8 chapter fic all inspired by this fabulous song by Skillet. So I guess I would also like to thank the folks at Spotify. Without it my song collection would be restricted to New Found Glory and The Saw Doctors.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tick tock hear the clock countdown<br>**__**Wish the minute hand could be rewound  
><strong>__**So much to do and so much I need to say  
><strong>__**Will tomorrow be too late**_

She was once again staring at the clock as the end of the workday approached, and for the first time in years she wished time was going backwards. This weekend should be one of the best of her life, but instead she was feeling trapped, and why was obvious. JJ had seen Kevin looking in the real estate stores, and after 3 years it was obvious he was going to ask her to move in. At the time saying yes had seemed like an obvious answer.

Now she wasn't so sure, because to live with Kevin she'd be giving up so much more than just her apartment. She hadn't even handed in her notice at the apartment. She just didn't want to give up the life she had now.

To be fair, thinks had been going downhill with Kevin for a while. She had felt awkward with him after he'd asked her to move to a farm. Her. On a farm. It was never going to happen, and what did he know about her, if he was going to ask her to do that.

She wasn't sure if it was too late to change her mind.

When quitting time rolled around she dawdled in collecting her things, and was glad she'd chosen to walk in. So she had longer to clear her mind. It had been racing at a million miles an hour for the whole day, and she still had to pack most of her apartment up, and she had to tell Derek that she'd said yes in the beginning.

Derek and Kevin had never got along great, and she couldn't see that changing any time soon. So she was making a choice between her boyfriend or her best friend. That should be a really easy decision, and she was sure in another life it would be. In this life however, she couldn't pick between them. She had no idea how to get out of anything though.

"Hey baby girl, you're normally out like a rocket on a Friday night" Derek smiled, leaning round the doorway "what's wrong"

"Nothing is wrong" she replied somewhat defensively "I just have a lot to think about" she breezed past him, gently patting his cheek as she did so. As she continued walking away she felt Derek's eyes on her back. She wasn't about to turn back and invite him to ask further questions, but she knew that by answering the way she did. He'd know that something was amiss. That might bring about some awkward questions when she next saw him.

And still she hadn't told him the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: One Day Too Late  
><strong>**Summary: Garcia and Lynch are going to be living together. She has misgivings, and when Morgan tells her not too, she asks him why. M/G. First in the "Family" series of stories.  
><strong>**Lyrics: One Day Too Late - Skillet**

**So, this is the first story in a series of related stories that will tell a full(er) story of Derek and Penelope than just one story could, and we'll also meet friends from the BAU and beyond.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feel the moment slip into the past<br>**__**Like sand through an hourglass  
><strong>__**In the madness I guess I just forget  
><strong>__**To do all the things I said**_

Sunday dawned, and she realised that if she was going to tell Kevin to wait it had to be today, otherwise this afternoon he'd be there to take everything to the new place. She had barely stopped her mental arguments with herself. She wasn't sure what would be the best for her. But she was becoming more convinced that she had made the wrong decision. She still hadn't packed anything, and all she wanted was for somebody to come and tell her that she was doing the right thing.

When she had called JJ to talk it over, she'd ended up talking herself out of it even further, and being less convinced that she and Kevin were meant to be together. When JJ talked about her love for Will, Penelope didn't think of Kevin anything like that. She enjoyed his company and what they had in bed wasn't great, but it was better than nothing, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel like she was ignoring something that was right in front of her nose. Something that she could reach out and grab if she felt so inclined. The only person she had left to talk it over with was Derek. She picked up her phone and typed his number in. Almost hoping he wouldn't pick up.

"Baby girl, calling me at this early hour" he joked, she could hear the smile in his voice and she pictured the grin on his face. It made her feel even more uncomfortable at unloading all of her misgivings on him. She thought about just making a joke about missing him and leave it at that, but her mouth spoke faster than her brain could stop it.

"Derek, I need to talk to you" she whispered, and was surprised to find herself on the verge of tears. It wasn't what she had thought it would be, she had butterflies in her stomach, but not at the thought of moving in with Kevin, at the thought that Derek would stop her.

"I'll be right there baby" He replied, his voice suddenly serious and worried. That thought made her want to cry all the more. The more she thought about it, she'd been on the verge of tears all weekend. Not what should happen when the man you loved asked you to move in with him.

She sat on the sofa and hugged one of the pillows to her chest as the realisation dawned that she wasn't sure she wanted to do this at all. The intense worry she felt whenever she thought of Kevin's things being next to hers in a closet that was there for the two of them. In a bedroom they would share. Getting dressed and going to work and coming home all to him. It was too much and she wasn't entirely certain now why she said yes, because she knew it wouldn't work. But still one question remained in her mind.

Did she love Kevin at all?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: One Day Too Late  
><strong>**Summary: Garcia and Lynch are going to be living together. She has misgivings, and when Morgan tells her not too, she asks him why. M/G. First in the "Family" series of stories.  
><strong>**Lyrics: One Day Too Late - Skillet**

**Couple of days break and I apologise, I was so exhausted the last couple of nights, and right now, I'm exhausted again. Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed the little side fic I wrote (Caught In The Act). Loadsa love to you all!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tick tock and the night pass by<br>**__**I can't erase and I can't rewind  
><strong>__**Of all the things I regret the most I do  
><strong>__**Wish I'd spent more time with you**_

By the time Derek walked through the door she'd mostly made her mind up, but she still wanted to know what he thought about the situation. If he told her to go for it she would, because that would mean she was being a commitaphobe. If he told her to stay with him, she knew that her mind had made the right choice, because Derek knew her better than anyone. He also wouldn't lie to her.

"Penelope" he called as he came through the door, before he spotted her cuddling the pillow to her chest. He said nothing more, and just pulled her into his arms.

"I'm being stupid, crying about this." She whispered a few minutes later. He pulled back and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes "Kevin asked me to move in with him. He bought this big house for us and, he's supposed to be coming this afternoon to pick up my things only I'm not sure if I want to go because…" Derek cut her off with a finger to her lips. The genuine smile on his face and the crinkle in his nose made it clear he found this part endearing

"You're talking at the speed of light baby girl. Slow it down and rewind. Kevin asked you to move in with him?" he asked, still with his arm wrapped round her. Making her feel so much more secure.

"Yes, he bought this big house, Derek. He was planning for the future" she wiped away another tear before it had chance to fall. He just sat, holding her close, and making her feel like she had made the right choice.

"One that you aren't sure you want?" he asked gently. Slowly stroking her arm in a calming way. His soft dark eyes seemingly seeing straight through her.

"I'm not sure I love him enough to do that. What should I do Derek?" She was almost pleading with him to give her the answer she needed, the answer she kept doubting herself even though it was clear what she wanted to happen.

"What do you want to do? Move in with Kevin?" he asked, and she heard the sharpness in his tone, clearly indicating that no matter what he didn't want her moving in with Kevin.

"No" she whispered, gently stroking his cheek.

"Then I think your answer is pretty clear" His voice dropped until he was speaking on the same level.

"Would I be throwing away my chance of a happy future Derek?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it" He replied, and slowly dropped his lips to hers.

Her mind went completely blank, but her decision was crystal clear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: One Day Too Late  
><strong>**Summary: Garcia and Lynch are going to be living together. She has misgivings, and when Morgan tells her not too, she asks him why. M/G. First in the "Family" series of stories.  
><strong>**Lyrics: One Day Too Late - Skillet**

**Hey folks, sorry about the gaps in postings, but I'm so busy right now I keep forgetting! Yesterday was the Super League Grand Final, and despite us not having a chance earlier in the season, WE WON! We finished 5th in the regular season, and just hit some form at the right time! I had a fabulous day out in my beautiful city, and now I'm nursing a sore throat from all the shouting, but it was totally worth it! Rhinos til I die!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's my chance for a new beginning<br>**__**I'll save the best for a better ending  
><strong>__**In the end I'll make it up to you you'll see  
><strong>__**You'll get the very best of me**_

Whatever she had been thinking before about whether Derek would tell her to go for it with Lynch evaporated as his lips gently laid against hers. It was the lightest of touches but it left no doubt in her mind what he felt for her. She wasn't sure whether it was a minute or an hour later when they eventually pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I think you need to call Lynch" Derek whispered "I'm gonna change your locks" she almost sighed when he got up, then her brain caught up with his last sentence, and she frowned momentarily

"Is that necessary?" she asked, watching as he pulled some things out of one of the bags she hadn't even seen him bring in. He always seemed to be prepared for anything

"Does he have a key?" He looked at her with a stern look on his face, but she was still unsure of why it was such a big problem in his mind, she knew that his job made him more suspicious of everyone around him, but she couldn't see Kevin reacting badly to her decision. But if he felt better changing her locks, she would allow him

"Yes" she answered slowly, her brain still not connecting to why he felt the need to change her locks "wait you have a kit with you?" She asked as he pulled some tools out of the same bag.

"Of course. I figured it was Lynch. If he has a key, its necessary" He trailed off, before he turned round with a wicked smile "Unless you want to break up with him by him finding us naked together on your bed"

"Keep those big hands busy on the door" She laughed, finally understanding his meaning, she picked up her phone and shut herself in the bathroom, she called Kevin's number

"_Penny, I'll be there in a couple of hours, you all packed"_ He sounded happy, but

"Kevin, I changed my mind"

"_What?" _His snigger gave her the strength to carry on with what she was thinking,

"I changed my mind. I'm not moving in with you"

"_The house is all bought, it's all ready"_

"For your future, not for mine, and my name is Penelope. Goodbye Kevin" She hung up, and turned the phone off, before she then unplugged her landline from it's socket. She had hated being called Penny since she was a child, and no matter how often she'd told him not to call her that, he still did. For months she had been contemplating their relationship, little things annoyed her. Most of all was how he complained about her job, and how much time she spent with her team. It didn't seem to matter to him that her job made her happy. When she had taken over the liaison duties from JJ, he had told her not to do it. He constantly accused her of having changed. When in reality, he'd never been boyfriend of the year. He'd tell her that what she wore was too revealing, or too liberal. Her thoughts hadn't crystalised until now. She finally knew for certain that she had made the right decision when she saw Derek working on her door. His shirt off and a screwdriver held between his teeth.

Well. It was a warm day after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: One Day Too Late  
><strong>**Summary: Garcia and Lynch are going to be living together. She has misgivings, and when Morgan tells her not too, she asks him why. M/G. First in the "Family" series of stories.  
><strong>**Lyrics: One Day Too Late - Skillet**

**Sorry about the delay in this guys. But, put simply, my computer SUCKS! I've been using my sisters to watch Voyager, so I've been focusing on my other fic "All Of The Words", but this is sitting, completed, on mine. So it will be finished whenever my computer will cooperate long enough for me to post it! I love you guys all SO much for sticking with me through this!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your time is running out<br>**__**And you're never gonna get it back  
><strong>__**So make the most of every moment  
><strong>__**Stop saving your best for last**_

She sat and watched Derek work, and as she did she found it impossible to tear herself away. The combination of stupid jokes and his shirtless form kept her rooted to the spot. An hour after she had hung up on Kevin she turned the phone back on, and received the 38 texts begging her to reconsider. She knew that she'd made the right choice. If she thought about it she'd been unhappy for a while, and just hadn't wanted to be alone again. She smiled as Derek walked back towards her, and slid on the sofa besides her.

"That should keep him out. Pick a movie baby girl" Derek whispered in her ear, his breath disturbing the hair that was cascading down her shoulders, she hadn't put it up when she'd gotten up that morning, and it seemed Derek preferred it that way, if the dark eyes were anything to go by.

"What?" she replied, suddenly realising that he had spoken, and she hadn't paid attention to him at all.

"Pick a movie" he chuckled, letting her up. She slipped a random movie in the DVD player and settled back down against him.

For the first time in a long time, her crush on Derek Morgan was back with a vengeance, but this time, it was clear that the feelings were reciprocal. She leaned back against him, and smiled as she felt his familiar grasp envelope her. The movie she'd put in turned out to be a disaster movie, one of their joint favourites.

Little had really changed between them yet. Though there was more promise, more future in them now. She didn't want to rush into something else when she had just come out of the longest relationship she'd had in a long time.

"If they were really climatologists, why are they somewhere in England?" Derek asked, his hand stroking her arm as he watched the movie, though he was barely looking at the screen.

"Because it was filmed there. Yorkshire I think" she smiled, glad that her penchant for remembering random facts was coming in handy. It was something that she was proud of

"That would explain the sheep" he teased, she sat forward so she could look round at him

"Stereotype much?" she laughed and lightly slapped his firm chest. As he took to tickling her there was a knock at the door. Already being fairly sure who it was they settled back and paused the film, just waiting for him to go away.

"Penny, I know you're in there. Let me in so we can talk" Kevin shouted as he continually knocked on the door. She and Derek just listened and listened to Kevin's shouts, then suddenly a few clicks and Derek jumped to his feet as Kevin burst through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: One Day Too Late  
><strong>**Summary: Garcia and Lynch are going to be living together. She has misgivings, and when Morgan tells her not too, she asks him why. M/G. First in the "Family" series of stories.  
><strong>**Lyrics: One Day Too Late - Skillet**

**You lucky folk are getting two chapters this week. The next chapter is the last one in this story. But the next story (likely to be called "Tears, Fears and the Great Material Continuum") will be written and posted soon. Which WILL NOT be a songfic. Will just be Garcia moving along and Morgan trying to convince her to love again. I promise you that the title WILL be explained in the fic. And for those who asked, Kevin DID pick the new lock!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time passes by<br>**__**Never thought I'd wind up  
><strong>__**One step behind  
><strong>__**Now I've my mind up**_

She jumped up as Kevin burst through, and Derek held her behind him. He wouldn't let her move into Kevin's line of sight. He was trying to protect her, and she realised that he had seen something happen like this, had known something about Kevin she'd never seen.

"What are you doing here?" Derek spat, holding Garcia's hand behind his back, and keeping her back and out of harms way.

"Trying to get my girlfriend back. I should have known you'd have something to do with this" Kevin's voice started to raise, as he took a step forward.

"I had nothing to do with Penelope's decision. She called me to come and help her" Morgan continued holding her back.

"You changed the lock?" Kevin's voice was getting progressively louder.

"I had too, because I knew you wouldn't just take her decision"

"Penny, I was planning for our future" Kevin's voice dropped straight away, and he was appealing to her, ignoring Derek and trying to see around him to her. She suddenly felt exposed, and held on to Derek's hand tighter. Trying to hide away from him.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Lynch" Derek said. Stepping ahead of her again, he had let go of her hands so as to keep Kevin away from her.

"Please Penny, don't throw everything away"

"She isn't throwing anything away"

"I'm not talking to you" Kevin shouted at Derek and started taking a few steps forward. She could hear Derek's growling in his chest, so before he could bodily throw Kevin out of her apartment, she took a step round. She still leant against Derek, but she couldn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her.

"Kevin, I don't want you. The future you were planning, wasn't to be my future"

"Why not?" Kevin asked, and she felt Derek let go, and move around to her side,

"You never use my proper name, you call me what you feel like. I'm tired of it, and I'm tired of you. Look around. I hadn't packed a thing" She threw her arms round, and sat on the sofa again, not even thinking about Kevin for another second.

"You're welcome to her then, meat shield" Kevin yelled, and ran at Morgan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: One Day Too Late  
><strong>**Summary: Garcia and Lynch are going to be living together. She has misgivings, and when Morgan tells her not too, she asks him why. M/G. First in the "Family" series of stories.  
><strong>**Lyrics: One Day Too Late - Skillet**

**Just a short little chapter to finish on, then the next fic begins, and it's called "Trainwreck". WHEN I've gotten it written. For now, that one is on hiatus as the muse bit on something COMPLETELY different that I hope you'll all follow me along with. It's called "I'll Be Right Beside You Dear" and I'm hoping to post the first chapter of that tomorrow**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today I'm gonna try a little harder<br>**__**Gonna make every minute last longer  
><strong>__**Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
><strong>__**Coz we don't have long gonna make the most of it**_

As Kevin ran at Derek she let out a shriek and grabbed her phone back. Dialling 911 before she even saw what was going on she'd requested the police to come. She turned quickly and saw Derek on top of Kevin, doing nothing besides holding him in place. It didn't seem to even be troubling Derek.

"Lynch, attacking a federal agent was not the smartest move you've ever made" Morgan shouted over the mumbling Kevin was having.

"You stole my girl" he yelled all of a sudden, struggling more to get up,

"I did nothing of the sort" Derek just held him tighter, looking at him.

"Then why is she here with you" She groaned, Kevin seemed to have forgotten that it was her house.

"Because I'm her best friend, and I'm always here for her. Now shut up until the cops get here"

"Kevin" she bent down so she could see right in his face "this is the proof. We are over." she smiled a self satisfied smile, by trying to attack Derek, he had proven that he wasn't the one for her. She still wasn't sure that Derek was. But at least she now knew for certain her hesitance over Kevin was founded in a good reason. Had she subconsciously known? She didn't know, maybe she had. She was relieved, when the cops turned up to take him away, and Derek followed them to make his statement, and to call Hotch in to make sure that the matter was taken care of.

She was suddenly glad, that her decision had gone the way it had. Now she had to plan for the future. Tomorrow was too late to start.

_**Today I'm gonna love my enemies  
><strong>__**Reach out to somebody who needs me  
><strong>__**Make a change make the world a better place  
><strong>__**Coz tomorrow could be one day too late**_


End file.
